A heated agument gone sexually
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: My first lemon worked on hard I was inspired by Say anything's Song: Alive With The Glory Of Love/ Wow I Can Get Sexual Too Good band if u like some smexy words in your music.  Akuroku AxelRoxas Lemon scented to your liking  dont think i missed anything


It was a nice day in the summer, it was the last month of summer vaca' all was peaceful. Everyone was enjoying the day. Exept the neighbors beside Axel and Roxas house. They were stuck sighing and thought about suicide... Well at least the yaoi freaks were happy.

"Fuck Axel I made that cake for my brothers birthday!" Roxas yelled at Axel

"Im sorry alright It was an accident" Axel yelled back

"How was consuming food an 'accident' Axel?" Roxas shot

"I didn't know it was your brothers okay?" Axel screamed, little did Roxas know was that Axel was very turned on by their heated fight.

"Well you should have asked!" Roxas screeched

"Do you want to kiss me as badly as I wanna kiss you?" Axel yelled

"I would be insulted if you didn't!" Roxas yelled.

Axel lunged for Roxas and pressed his lips roughly onto Roxas. They backed until Axel pinned Roxas to the wall. He licked his lovers lips demanding entrace to his lovers mouth, the blond complide to his request and opened his mouth a bit to allow the other to slip his tongue in and started to lick and lap at the blonds own. As their make out got more heated Axel stopped his actions and picked up Roxas, threw him over his shoulder, made his way up to their room and shut the door. He threw Roxas onto the bed and crawled over to him until he stratled his hips. He leaned down to kiss him more softly then he did. He slid of Roxas' shirt and licked his abdomin up to his chest, Roxas in turn let out a very pleased moan of pleasure and lust.

Axel stopped, sliding off his own shirt and bent down to nibble and lick at Roxas' nipples. Roxas moaned and arched his back to his touch, Axel removed his mouth and attached it to Roxas mouth. Axel mouth continued on while his hands slid down to Roxas' waist, he slowly inched of his lovers pants leaving him in only his boxers. In turn he slid off his own. Once down he stopped kissing his lover to take a breath, but started his make out session again. His hands slid from Roxas' hips and made their way down to his boxers waist line. A very experienced hand traveled into Roxas' boxers and gingerly slid up and down his lovers member making him harder by the motions. Roxas let out a moan of pleasure in which encouraged Axel further in his motions.

Axel removed his hand and lowered his mouth, ghosting it over his lover's erection. He licked the top and slowly took Roxas in his mouth, the blond gasped at the pleasure and moaned louder at each bob of Axel's head. The blond let out a silent scream as he came in Axel mouth, Axel swallowed the cum and removed his lips from his lover's member, he moved up to passionately kiss the blond. He stopped, moving a hand to Roxas' lips.

"Suck" Axel ordered.

The blond complied and took all of his fingers, sucking and licking them. Axel moaned at the marvelous feeling. Once Axel thought his fingers were lubricated enough he removed them and replaced them near his lovers rear.

"Ready?" he asked, his lover nodded.

Axel slowly slid an finger into his lovers and pumped in and out of his lovers. The blond moaned as he slid another finger in, then the third. Axel began scissoring Roxas, hearing him moan made Axel harder by the minute. Once he thought the blond was stretched enough he removed his hand and lined up to his lovers entrance.

"Ready?" He asked, in turn Roxas gave in a nod to continue.

Axel entered slowly until he was entirely in his blond. Moaning at how tight Roxas was.

"_Move" _Ordered Roxas in a moan.

Axel trust out then back in trying to find a rhythm, Roxas moaned as he thrust in and out.

"_Faster" _Demanded Roxas

Axel did so going at a faster pace in his movements, he moaned along with Roxas.

_"Ax-Axel oh harder, faster" _Moaned Roxas.

Axel complied, he also slid a hand down from Roxas hip to stroke Roxas' member. As he stroked Roxas' member he lind up his thrusting pattern with the stroking motion of his hand, Roxas gave a more lust filled moan to his actions.

_"Oh Ax-Axel m..more ohh" _Cried Roxas lustfully.

"_Oh god Roxas~" _Moaned Axel.

As Axel thrust in and out he came, he thrust and rode out his orgasim. Roxas moments later came in his hand. When axel finished he pulled out and collasped beside Roxas, he pulled his lover closer and snuggled in his blond locks. The blond noticed and snuggled closer to Axel.

"You know something Rox? I find you yelling a turn on" Axel said in a whisper.

"Well don't get used to it since everytime you know do something bad, you have to sleep on the couch with out sex for a week" Roxas said as he started to fall asleep.

"Well babe we'll see about that" Axel said starting to drift to sleep.

They soon fell asleep in each others arms like a sappy cliche movie. But later on Roxas had to make a new cake and had to hide it from Axel. Also Sora's birthday was awesome except when he dissapeared with Riku and all you could hear was _"Ohhh Riku" _and other moans. the guests were very disturbed

...

My first lemon, I think I did good on this one tell me your thought on it I hoped you liked it u pervs~

*insert wink here*

R&R OR ELSE!


End file.
